The proposed project will focus on certain fundamental aspects related to the structure and lipid metabolism of glial cells in developing and mature brain and their relationship to myelination. 1. The synthesis of cerebroside sulfate by (S35) incorporation in isolated oligodendroglial cells will be studied during brain development. 2. A tissue culture system will be developed to study sulfatide synthesis over longer time periods in oligodendroglial cells in developing brain by (S35) incorporation. 3. The biosynthesis of proteins of isolated oligodendroglial cells will be studied. 4. The effect of humoral factors in MS will be studied on the synthesis of cerebroside sulfate in isolated oligodendroglial cells during brain development and in human fetal oligodendroglial cells in tissue culture. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fewster, Mona E., Ellison, G., Myers, L., Kurashige, E. Effect of Lymphocytes from Multiple Sclerosis Patients on Oligodendroglia. Neurology 25: 735-739 (1975). Fewster, Mona E., Ihrig, T. and Mead, J.F. Biosynthesis of Long Chain Fatty Acids in Isolated Oligodendroglia from Bovine White Matter. J. Neurochem. 25:207-213 (1975).